First day of school
by Wormtail96
Summary: My own humorous take on Coraline's first day at her new school in Ashland, Oregon.


**Coraline**

**First day of school**

"Now, Coraline, I don't want to get any calls from school about you getting into any fights," Mel Jones told her daughter Coraline Jones as the family sat down for breakfast. "especially on your first day."

Today marked the beginning of the spring school term and Coraline was to attend her very first day at her new school in Ashland, Oregon, USA. It was both a day she was and was not looking forward to. On the negative side, she had to wear that dull drab grey uniform (with the exception of her cool multicoloured gloves) but on the plus side, she now had the opportunity to establish her position as the school bully.

It was true. Back in her old school in Pontiac, Michigan, Coraline served as a class bully whom would rip on the other students but rarely used her fists unless the situation called for it. Then again, in Coraline's opinion, every situation called for it. Her parents of course never approved of it and that was why Mel was giving her daughter this warning.

"Of course, Mother." Coraline answered bored, dressed up in her grey uniform, German navy cap and multicoloured gloves. Her father, Charlie Jones, set a plate of eggs (or whatever is appeared to be) down in front of her.

"'Cause we don't want to be have to be called down to your school to pick you up because hospitalised some other kid." Charlie said to Coraline as he went over to the coffee maker to make himself a cup of Joe.

"I know, Dad." Coraline rolled her eyes and prodded her breakfast her fork. She took a bite out of it and shuddered slightly.

Mel looked up from her laptop once again and added to her daughter, "Good. Now hurry up, finish your breakfast and head over to the bus stop. Your new friend Wybie'll be there waiting for you."

"Okay, Mom, I'm done." Coraline dropped her fork, picked up her school bag from under the table and dashed out the kitchen door. "Bye, Mom and Dad. I'll see you both later."

When Charlie turned around from the coffee maker, holding his mug he looked down at the table to see that Coraline had hardly touched her breakfast. He sighed and went over to sit down at the table. "Aww, she barely ate the eggs I made her. Why does no one in this family like what I cook?"

Mel gave him a dry look. "Well, why don't you give it a taste if isn't so bad?"

"Alright, I will." Charlie picked up his fork, skewered some of the egg and eat it. His eyes widened and skin went even paler.

"Well?"

Charlie stood up from the chair; went over to the kitchen phone; picked it up and punched in the numbers. "Ambulance, please…"

* * *

When Coraline reached the bus stop, he was greeted by her new friend (of sorts) Wybie Lovat, whom looked even more ridiculous to Coraline in his grey uniform.

"Wow…Wybie, you look…you look very…very…" Coraline could not help herself any longer. "Y-you stupid-- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

Wybie looked up from his uniform to Coraline and said to her with a sigh, "Thank you, Jonsey. Hey, perhaps now you could hack me over the head several times with a hatchet. Because you know, you'd be doing me a great favour."

The two waited for a few moments in silence, listening only to the leaves being distorted by the heavy breeze. It always seemed to be grey and cloudy in Ashland. Soon enough, their bus to school arrived.

Coraline and Wybie climbed the steps on the bus and hobbled down its corridor, looking for somewhere to sit down for the rest of their journey to school. There were all kinds of kids sitting down in the bus seats; tall kids, short kids, thin kids, fat kids, etc.

"Hey, Coraline! Wybie!" An annoying voice yelled out from the sea of students. Coraline and Wybie cringed at hearing and instantly recognizing it. "Over here!"

The voice came from a girl whom was sitting down in one of the seats on the right-hand side of the bus. She was girl around Coraline and Wybie's age and had pale skin and thick rectangular glasses over her green eyes. She sported hot pink hair tied up into a long ponytail that seemed to spike at the end. Like all the other students, she was dressed up in a grey uniform.

"Oh, great. Sally Malkinson." Coraline hissed sarcastically to Wybie and the two walked over to where she was sitting. The two had met the girl not too long ago and unwittingly became her friend.

"I ssaved you both sseatss, right here!" Sally patted the top of a pair of seats set in front of her, speaking with a more than noticeable lisp.

Groaning in annoyance, Coraline and Wybie walked down the bus corridor to the seats Sally had saved them and sat down.

"Thank you, _Sally." _Coraline cringed, resting her chin in her palm and staring out the bus window.

"It'ss sso exciting uss going to the ssame sschool together." Sally peaked over their seats and continued joyfully. "Jusst think about it; we can form our own crew. Jusst uss three!"

"Oh, Sally, don't be ridiculous." Coraline looked up at Sally sternly. "All that crew stuff isn't real."

Wybie scoffed at the blue haired girl, "The hell it ain't, Jonsey. Take a look around." He turned his head around and began motioning to different kinds of groups sitting together on the bus. "I mean, you've got the popular crew, jocks, nerds, goths, emos, the gangsters, the sexual predators…"

"The what?!" Coraline gaped, sounding mortified at the last mention.

Sally pointed out as well, "And of coursse you've got the Rick Puncherss."

"Now who the Hell are they?!"

_POW! _A fist reached out from the left-hand side of the bus and socked Wybie in the face. Once it recoiled, he rubbed his aching jaw and groaned to Coraline, "Yeah, they're new. But they're growing too."

"Yeah, but who caress? We've got our own crew." Sally smiled optimistically. "Uss three."

Wybie smiled and nodded in appreciation, "Hey, thanks, Sally. You're the best."

POW! Coraline just punched Wybie across the face as well. She looked over Wybie's hand and called over to the Rick Punchers, "Am I in?"

"No." was the reply of one of them.

"Damn!" Coraline grunted as she turned back to the stare out the bus window once again, while Wybie rubbed his aching nose.

Meanwhile, unknown the three, they were being spied on by someone else far up the set of seats on the bus…

* * *

The school Wybie, Sally and now Coraline attended looked more like an old decayed prison than a school. The trees and grass around it were old, rotted and dried up and the clouds accumulated over it as if a storm was brewing.

First thing for our blue haired heroine was being introduced to her new class. And luckily enough (or unluckily in her case) Coraline was assigned the same homeroom as Wybie and Sally.

Coraline was standing in front of the chalkboard and before her entire class as the teacher introduced her to the other students.

The teacher resembled that of a humanoid vulture. His skin was pale and clammy and his black slick hair looked oiled and greasy. His nose was long and hooked and his head appeared to be hunched over his shoulders. The man's hands appeared like crooked talons and his eyes looked tired and ravaged. He was wearing a greyish black suit over a light grey shirt and black tie and also a purple scarf and pair of glasses. This was Mr. Crowe, Coraline's new teacher.

"Alright, everyone, this here is a new student, Miss Coraline Jones." Mr. Crowe said dully to the class, formally introducing the girl. "She's from, uh…where did you say you came from again, Miss Jones?"

"Pontiac, Michigan." She reminded him.

"Yeah, that's right, Pontiac, Michigan." Mr. Crowe nodded and went to sit back down behind his desk. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Coraline?"

Coraline rolled her eyes, shrugged and spoke uncaringly to the class, "My name is Coraline Greta Jones. My mother's side of the family is German and my father's is American. And the only reason I'm here is because I was forced to."

"Well weren't we all?" Mr. Crowe, drumming his long bony fingers on the desk.

"Oh, yeah and I'm here to fill the position of your class bullying jerk." Coraline took card out of her pocket and held it up. It had her picture on it and was labelled _American Bullying Society. _"I look forward to working with you all."

A voice shot out from the class angrily, "Hey, you can't do that! That's my job, girl!"

Sitting down in a chair in the middle of the classroom was a girl the same age as Coraline. She was a large overweight girl with light brown skin, blue eyes and marroon hair tied up into two long ponytails. It was the same girl whom was spying on Coraline and her friends on the bus.

The girl stood up and held up the same kind of card with her picture on it instead of Coraline's. "See!"

"Britney Donovan, stop whining for once!" Mr. Crowe growled as he glanced sternly at both Coraline and the girl named Britney, whom were both glaringly. "No one is being a bully. Now Miss Jones, if you were to take a seat right there next to Mr. Tweek…"

Coraline walked over to a desk and sat down in front of it next to a Caucasian boy with long untamed black hair and a nervous twitch.

"Okay class, we're gonna start this spring term with some history. First we'll be studying the Berlin Wall." Mr. Crowe walked over to the chalk board and chalked up 'Berlin Wall'. "This was a wall in Germany that separated the Communist Eastside from the Democratic Westside…"

As Mr. Crowe began his lecture, Coraline was busy glaring across the classroom at the girl whom had challenged her. The girl, known as Britney Donovan returned the glare. Soon enough the two girls began exchanging each other curse words under their breath as well as pulling faces.

"…and can you tell me what year the Berlin Wall was torn down, Miss Jones?" Coraline looked up to see Mr. Crowe standing demonically over her desk.

"1989." she answered.

"Good." Mr. Crowe turned around and walked back to the wall.

Smirking in satisfaction, Coraline turned her head and pocked her tongue out at Britney Donovan. Britney growled and literally snapped her pencil in half.

* * *

Later that day during lunch, Coraline was sitting on the benches with Wybie, Sally and a small group of students as they at their lunch.

"And what did you do then?" A boy named Craig asked Coraline with a nasally voice. They were listening to one of Coraline's many stories of her times at her school in Pontiac, Michigan.

"I picked up a rock and pelted him with it across the face."

"Nice."

Wybie on the other hand did not approve of it at all. "Uh, guys, I really don't think it's something to be proud of."

Coraline turned on him, still munching on a bread roll. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that beating people up really isn't something you should make a reputation for."

"Wybie, I don't like beating people up." But then Coraline frowned and she balled up her fist. "But sometimes, in order to establish your dominance, you crack a few heads! Am I right, guys?"

"Yeah!" The group of kids cheered.

"What is with these, kids?" Wybie groaned to himself, glancing down at his can of Coke Zero.

Coraline said almost arrogantly, balling up both her fists, "Look, if you let some little punk get away with whatever they say to you, then you're just a little wuss yourself. It's wrong! It's wroooooong!"

"I agree."

Coraline and the kids turned to see the large girl from class, Britney Donovan marching up to them with two boys at her side.

"Hey, look, it's Britney Spears." Coraline sneered, setting her bread roll down. "How you doing, Britney Spears?"

"Listen, Jones, you're new, so I'm gonna play nice with you." Britney scowled at the blue haired girl. "This school belongs to me. If you think I'm gonna let some punk kid from Michigan muscle in on my turf."

Coraline brushed the bread crumbs off her hands and smiled condescendingly at Britney, "Well, I don't anyone possibly could with your size."

"Ooooooooooh…" The other students could believe what they just heard. Coraline had just totally burned Britney Donovan.

"Oh, no you didn't! You did not just call me fat, girl!"

"What? Are you deaf as well?"

The other students began laughing out loud until Britney gave them a death glare, making them all shut up instantly.

"Hey, I'd rather be fat than be some poser!"

"Ooooooooh…" All the other students said in unison once again.

"Poser?!" Coraline narrowed her eyes.

Britney proceeded goading her rival, sticking her nose up in the air, "Well, what else do you expect me to call you? What are you trying to pull with that obviously dyed blue hair of yours."

Now that was a low blow. "I'm sorry, did you just say my hair is dyed…?!" Coraline asked her, trying her best to keep her cool, although it was clear her buttons were being pushed.

"Yeah, I did." Britney nodded smugly.

Coraline yanked on a lock of her hair. "I'll have you now that this hair is 100% natural, you cow!"

"Yeah, sure it is, and I'm the former Princess of Morocco!"

Scowling in seething anger, Coraline stepped forward and pocked Britney hard in the stomach. "You better shut up or I'll make you shut up, you fat ass!"

Britney pushed Coraline back and hard. "Don't you push me!"

"You just pushed me!" Coraline thumped Britney back.

At seeing this, the kids with the exception of Wybie started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"No…no, no, no." Coraline put her hands up to the gathering crowd of students. "No, we're not gonna fight. No, we're not doing it."

"What's the matter, Jones? Are you afraid I'll kick your ass from here to Texas?!" Britney snickered, putting her hands on her hips.

Coraline snorted, turning back to her, "No, I'm afraid I might just hospitalise you!"

"Oh, okay, that does it!" Britney unbuttoned her blazer, took it off and handed it in a bundle over to one of her nameless lackeys. "I don't care if you wanna or not, I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

"Britney, come on…" Coraline sighed exasperatedly, looking as if Britney was making a totally unnecessary scene. "You're making a total prick of yourself."

"No! No! Well, now you're gonna get it, motherfucker!" Britney spat at her rival viciously. "That's right! You and me are gonna go at it, right now! Come on! Come on!"

Coraline did not see the bother of arguing with her anymore. "Fine…" She took off her navy cap and blazer and tossed them bother over to Wybie. "Hold this, Wybie."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Britney goaded some more, seeing Coraline walk up closer to her. "I'm gonna slap you so hard until there's burning sores all over your face! And--"

_POW!!!_

All the students gasped at what they just saw. Coraline had pulled back her fist and pounded Britney square in her nose!

Britney backed off, looking horror-stricken. Her eye twitched and she touched her nose with her fingers. Coraline's punch had broken it and now there was blood trickling down out of the nostrils.

"Oh…oh my God, what was _that?!" _

_Sock! _

Coraline delivered another rock hard punch right in Britney's eye!

"What the fuck is going on?!"

_Thwack!! _

Our blue haired heroine finished with an uppercut to the large girl's jaw, at last sending her off her feet and crashing onto the ground. It was over.

There was a brief silence where Coraline and the other students just stared at Britney's now unconscious body laying flat on the ground. The victorious girl walked back over to Wybie and took her cap and blazer back from Wybie. "Thank you for holding my things, Wybie." She placed them back on her person and turned back to all the shocked students. "Now does anyone else have a problem with my new authority?" They all shook their heads silently. "Didn't think so."

And with that, Coraline Jones walked with her hands in her blazer pockets and if nothing had happened.

Craig, the nasal voiced boy who was talking to Coraline earlier said to the other students, "Wow, that new kid is cool, huh? I'm gonna go hang out with her." He left the crowd and walked off after Coraline.

A handful of the other students (including Britney's lackeys) muttered in agreement and walked off after Coraline with Craig. Meanwhile, the rest of the students with the exception of Wybie and Sally dispersed and resumed their lunch.

Wybie and Sally found themselves the only ones left standing by Britney's unconscious body.

"Wh…wha…what the Hell?" Wybie turned to Sally incredulously. "What the Hell just happened here?! D-d-doesn't anyone care that Coraline's just assaulted Britney?!"

Sally just shrugged and said to Wybie, "Beatss me. I'll ssee ya around, Wybie. I'm gonna go hand out with Coraline."

Wybie just stood there looking gob-smacked. Was everyone in this school crazy?! "Dude! This is…this is seriously messed up!"

"Wybie Lovat, what have you done?!"

Poor unfortunate Wybie turned around to see Mr. Crowe and small group of teachers standing before him sternly. Wybie looked from them to Britney's unconscious body and to them again.

"Oh, shit…"

**The End**


End file.
